Nevilles exploding potions and their punishments
by Dendey
Summary: What happens when Neville's potion explodes again? No HBPSpoilers! Chapter1: A bubbling sound followed by a sibilant and it was too late.


Hello out there! This is the beginning of a translation of one of my german fic's, but the chapter isn't really finished. You ask why? 'Cause I'm curious as to what's your reaction towards this story, so I just wanted to make a headstart and poste 70 of the first chapter to know if it's worth continuing this try, for lack of a better word. So, please leave a Review behind, after you read thisbegs you with puppy-doge-yes!

A bubbling sound followed by a sibilant and it was too late. With a loud bang the potion inside of Harry's cauldron, which he'd been working on, together with Neville, who just threw in the final ingredient, exploded. Totally drained by the potion, absolutely irritated and royally pissed off, Harry was attacked with questions and accusations by the potion master and how it could have been any other way, Snape gave him the credit of the whole blame for everything.

After a short vocal sparring, some deducted points by Snape and loads of backtalk from Harry, he was dragged, by a mad looking Snape, who had his wrist in on of his clenched fists, to the headmasters office. Because in Snipe's opinion Harry had been way too impudent and in Harry's opinion Snape was like always absolutely unfair.

S: "I can not work like this any longer! I will not accept this any longer! Either you free Potter right now from my potions class or I see myself forced to stop teaching the current sixth years!" he thundered the moment they arrived inside the office and of course totally without first explaining the current situation to the headmaster.

D: "But Severus! The year only lasts some more days."

H: "With pleasure! Everything we're getting to hear from you is easily found in a book, with which I associate a thousand times better than with you!" Harry snapped now equally outraged to the side.

His teacher could try to get rid of him, all he wanted, he just shouldn't expect to succeed.

D: "SILENCE! You will quit it this instant, both of you! It ends right about now! You don't leave me another choice! None of you!" he rose from his chair with a really bad expression. He now stood behind his desk, revealed his wand and murmured something Harry couldn't really understand, but it sounded really awfully bad to him.

H: "What have you done?" he asked, now really nervous and a little bit afraid, even Severus seemed to have lost every ounce of fury.

D: "I punished you, Harry. Both of you to be exact. Yes, Severus don't look at me like that! I punished you too. You treat the boy worse with every passing day, you rage about every trifle! And you Harry! You always give him a reason! Even if it's just subconscious, you still do it! Well, to cut it short and to clear things up for you: I just used a really ancient spell to bind you together for a month, you constantly have to be in the same room as the other or if it isn't the same room, 'cause everyone has his needs from time to time..." he grumbled into his beard, apparently the subject: bathroom seemed to appear to be very funny for him in this case "...it has to be within a radius of five foot maximum, in which you can move around the other." He ended his shocking exposition.

H: "We must've really gotten on your nerves, to make you take such drastic measures against us." Was his first reaction, but his second: "Wait a moment! You can't do that! I mean, you just said it yourself, the year only lasts some more days! How shall this work! I can't stay here at Hogwarts, it's like you said after all: I have to go back there at least once every year! And you know exactly why, so what's the sudden meaning of this?" He wasn't mad or filled with consternation, he was far more confused by the strange behavior of the headmaster.

S: "Oh, no! No way! I wont do even one damned step into the house of a muggle, that would be just it!" he bickered, it finally seemed he'd managed to work himself out of the initial shock.

D: "You don't have to Severus. I have already talked to your parents and they are really overjoyed to have you staying with them." He smiled at his teacher.

This seemed to be the sentence that doomed him to hell this morning, because he went some shades paler than usual, his pitch black robes contrasting to his pale skin even more than they already did before.

H: "What?" he gasped out. It was absolutely crystal-clear to him, that Severus' parents could be nothing else than dark wizards and that would mean, that they would favorite Voldemort and that in turn would mean, that they surely wont like him.

S: "You can't be serious, Albus!" Severus voice cut through the room.

D: "But of course, what did you think?"

H: "Surely something along the lines of: What have we done that would require such a severe punishment!" he moaned.

Both seemed to be really displeased with the current situation.

D: "Well, if you don't have any other arguments, I'll explain some of the rest to you."

S: "What now?" Severus moodily wanted to know.

D: "If you do separate yourselves from each other, more so than allowed by the spell, it takes action and instantly moves you back into the radius."

H: "But what is it with the rest of my classes? I can't just skip all of them! And Severus has to teach at the same time! I mean: How shall this work? With the help of a time-turner?" all of this seemed to be somehow surreal to Harry.

D: "I already thought of that. We can scratch out enough classes for both of you. The seventh years really don't need any more classes, so that would be the first two hours tomorrow morning, you'll be in Charms for that time. After that you'd have Trasfiguration Harry, but as Minerva told me she'd have to begin with the curriculum of the next year, all of her classes will be cancelled for the sixth years, leaving you Severus time to deal with the third years. After that Harry would've History of Magic, but I think it'll be sufficient enough if I just copy you some notes for this, so you can take care of the first years, all right Severus? Then you have to go to the greenhouses for Herbology, that will be the last one for this year as well. Don't look so angry Severus, I moved the fourth years to the next morning, 'cause Harry can't really miss that much in Divination, Sybill informed me he's rather skilled in her subject. At midnight you may have to go up to the astronomy tower, but that's not sure yet. In the third and fourth period of Wednesday you have time for the fifth years, 'cause Care of Magical Creatures would've been cancelled anyway. Afterwards you'll have class together as it is and at last there are the second years, Minerva's class is cancelled we recall. Now, what do you think of this?"

Both didn't really seem to be too thrilled, but they'd have to live with it for the better or rather worse of it all for the next month.

D: "Now, don't pull such a face on me!"

H: Cancel the punishment and I'm gonna shine brighter than the sun! Although this might actually turn out to be fun! I can get on Severus nerves with my mere presence. this thought lightened Harry's mood a little bit and he tentatively smiled at Dumbledore, while there was a mischievous look on his face.

Severus rethought his situation and had to admit to himself that the arrangements for the boy's schooling and his teaching weren't too bad an idea, but it really ticked him off that he had to visit classes like a sixth year again. (+ pupilSnape What am I doing here just now+) I nearly miss the part of receiving marks for my not-cooperation in class. he grinned mentally into himself, but on the outside he remained inaccessible and cold.

H: "And what are we going to do now? I mean, there're still some classes left today!" he pointed out with an uncomfortable feeling.

D: "You'd have History of Magic and Divination after lunch, right Harry?"

H: "Yes, headmaster."

S: "Well, that question should be answered out of the recent monolog. You will be in the dungeon, in contrary to the other sixth years, because I still want to do some things with the second and fourth years. Understood, Harry!"

H: "Understood, Severus." He accepted, somehow resigned to his fate.

S: "Harry! That's Professor for you!" Severus grumbled and he was surprisingly just a little angry.

H: "But that's what I've said, Severus. Or...at least tried?"

S: "What? You're doing it again! Try harder and do what I tell you to Harry or do think this is a funny joke?" he stated indignant.

H: "I don't think this is funny! Pro...verus!" this time Harry was pretty sure he'd finally managed to say 'professor' again.

S: "What was that, Harry?"

H: " I don't think this is a joke, even if you think it may be so, Severus!" Harry stated firmly.

Severus really seemed to become highly indignant about it and Harry was nearly lost.

H: "But I'm trying! Really! It just doesn't work! It's like magic!" and it was in this instant, that a little light clicked on inside his head. "Professor Dumbledore!"

D: "Yes, Harry?" he grinned good-naturedly.

S: "What is the meaning of this!"

D: "Oh! Didn't I mention this? Well, the spell makes you call the other by his given name, 'cause the meaning of this spell is for you two to get along better and you have to get to know each other for this to work or how do you think about this?"

S: "I simply don't think about such things!" he stated.

H: "Exactly! I have to agree with Severus! You can't just make us get along with each other, that ist...it's just..." he was searching for the right word and then it suddenly popped into his mind.

H&S: "THAT'S JUST UNFAIR!" suddenly two outraged voices screamed at Dumbledore.

D: "There you go! Don't you think that's a start?"

H&S: "NO, I ABSOLUTELY DON'T THINK SO!" and again two outraged voices could be heard inside the office of the headmaster.

D: "Well, enough with the playfulness. I still think there are some things that need to be taken care of."

That silenced any further protest and made both look at Dumbledore in earnest interest.

D: "Well, Harry. No."

H: "No, what? I didn't even ask you anything."

D: "Yes you did, some minutes ago, but I couldn't answer you immediately. You're going to spend the holidays together with Severus parents. I told them about it a week ago. And while your still here at Hogwarts you'll have to live in some joined rooms together, because the spell won't have it any other way. So, make yourself accustomed with the thought of it. Do you want a big bathroom with a bathtub and a library?"

S: "A simple shower should be sufficient enough, but I absolutely insist to have the library!" Severus said with a voice that left little, if any, argument.

H: "I'd really like to bath today evening." Harry admitted in a low whisper and wriggled his hands uneasily, because he'd had no intention of saying this out loud and now he had absolutely no idea how his professor would react towards it.

D: "Good, so a big bathroom, then that's settled. Where would you like your rooms to be?"

S: "Anywhere down in the dungeons and not too far away from the Great Hall and the classroom." Severus decided.

Dumbledore looked at Harry expectantly, as if he wanted him to disagree.

H: "Sounds ok." He settled for saying, just to make Dumbledore look somewhere else than him.

D: "Good, than one last thing, because you'll have to find out the rest the spell does on your own. Do you want a double bed or twin beds? And if twin beds, with the same bedding?"

S: "HELL, NO! NO DOUBLE BED AND SURELY NOT THE SAME BEDDING!" he raged again.

H: "As long as the bedding is whether red nor gold, I don't care." Was everything he said, until a furious potion master tried to leave the office.

D: "One moment Severus! I think you should go to lunch now, afterwards I'm going to show you to your rooms. You can write the ingredients and instructions for the second years onto the blackboard already, as it might take some time. Ok, if you agree then let us leave. Oh, yeah and before I forget it, I'll have to move you two, because the spell falls into the radius required state within the Great Hall. I seem to have forgotten the exact space-limit a room isn't allowed to cross, in order to not activate the spell if the radius is bigger than five foot, but you can try that you if you want to." He stepped around the desk, accidentally brushing against the Sorting Hat with his own wizards hat, throwing him off of his place on the shelf in the process. The hat fell rather elegantly and even hovered a little, until he landed on top of Harry's head. Just when Harry had reached it's top, to pull the hat off, the hat screamed loudly into the office: "SLYTHERIN!"

H: "What is this supposed to mean? You already sorted me!" he was genuinely confused.

Hat: "But into the WRONG HOUSE!" he screamed. "You don't belong into Gryffindor, but into SLYTHERIN!"

H: "Why all of a sudden? You can't make a simple decision anymore?" the moment he wanted to replace the hat onto the shelf, Dumbledore spoke up.

D: "STOP! Harry, wait! What have you just said? A Slytherin? Harry? Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter a Slytherin? That just has to be a bad joke of you! Isn't it?"

Hat: "Oh, no! It's the pure truth! I just realized it too late! Oh, I'm so sorry, how could I make such an awful mistake? Please Harry, forgive me. I had no bad intentions, please don't hold this against me."

H: "I'm not someone to hold grudges. I just don't understand what your implying."

D: "Well, Harry it seems like I won't have to rearrange your sitting arrangements in the Great Hall!" he cheered. "That would leave at least one problem solved."

H: "Adding more onto the list! You know what the Slytherins think of me. They'll rip me apart! I won't get out of there alive! Forget it I'm not going into the snake pit! I can just as well go back to the muggles and let myself be shredded into tiny pieces!" he got himself worked up.


End file.
